


January 4, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos used a tentacle to protect his family's farm from a nosy creature.





	January 4, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos used a tentacle to protect his family's farm from a nosy creature before the latter turned and ran.

THE END


End file.
